universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
United Republics of Valasistia
United Republics of Valasistia Havantia! Or hello. This is The United Republics of Valasistia or Valasistia. Valasistia is in what is now Alberta and Saskatchewan where the sheep roam free in there home. It is against the law in Valasistia to bring a sheep home or Hunt a sheep. If you are caught you'll face 8 years in jail for disturbing a state animal. In Valasistia you can't eat sheep of any kind. We are proud of our sheeps. '_______________Basic Stats________________________' Government: Democratic Republic Current President: Nero Zo Mexi & Rose Von Rozolof Current vice president: Zqero David Kizai Population: 100,456,678 Capital: New '''Halifax '''Anthem: Our dear nation, Valasistia! Motto: May your freedom be fair and your dreams come true. Alt Motto: Born divided, die united. ______________'Culture '& Trade'_____________________________________________ Valasistian food is the best. Mostly made out of meat, Vegtables, maybe wine and bam delightful Valasistian food. Valasistian food also has a lot of spices in it so it is hot. Our worship revloves around The Holy Ram. A ram decended from the Heavens to clean the world of sins. This ram has been worshiped for 5,000 years maybe more! The peoples of Valasistia are genaraly nice too foreginers. They're guests thrown into our culture and should be treated like guests. Trade in Valasistia is commonly interupted by pirates and rebels. Most pirates raid trade ships cause they have the most goods. Law enforcement is everywhere protroling the seas from looting pirates. But these cops are not regular.. There APES (Anti-Piriate Enforcement Squad) with special guns and tactics wich officaly make them not a "police squad" ______________Military & history_____________________________________ The history of Valasistia is long and interesting. The country became indapendant from the USA in 1845 after a brutal civil war. The battle of Washington was a large-scale naval attack luanched by the Valasistians. The battle was too hold Washington hostage in return for the indapendence of Valasistia. It worked, America's capital was captured and the Treaty of Washington stated that Valasistia was it's own country. The prince Ni Roi Convinchi was a hero because he would grow up too be the famous king Lord Ni Roi of Valaistia that leaded a heroic war too push Valasistia's borders and make it a superpower. His rule started when he was only 12 and when Ni Zoro Kano was assianated. His son Ni Roi Convinchi became emperor of Valasistia. He luanched 3 wars in his lifetime. The wars where The War of Ohio, The Great War of Virginia, and the War of Carolina. Before his death at age 74 the wars all togeather took the lifes of 23 million people. More leaders came and dictators started too take over. Modern day Valasistia has recently stopped being a dictatorship and became a republic. But countless dictators came too power in time of national danger. Dictatorship stopped at 2046 when Valasistia finally became a republic. Many wars have been fought. And many more conflicts have been recorded. Almost all Valasistian leaders have been in at least 2 wars/conflicts. Valasistia's new motto is 'Yet your dreams come true and yet your freedom be fair'. A fitting motto for a nation purged into war and conflict many times. ______________Government System________________________________ Valasistia is a 'imperial' type republic. It's held close too imperialism but is a republic. The HQ of government affairs in at the Brix. Kinda like the pentgon it has top government officals working. The president stays in a large mansion only 2 blocks away. Terrorist attacks have been targeted at the Brix before. The terrorist attacks triggeded large-scale attack at terrorist groups for the last 8 years. The odd thing about Valasistia is that there is 2 presidents. One is male and the other female. A odd thing that Valasistia has always done as long as it was a republic. Too your right is Rose Von Rozolof the female president. There is no picture of Nero Zo Mexi at the moment. The Central Committee of Chancellors govern and make laws for the Republic with the president being the highest office. Dasa Van Zenburg is the lead-chancellor at the moment. Enforcing the laws is given too another branch of the Valasistian republic. The Valasistian Law Enforcement Unit they enforce the laws of Valasistia and can arrest anyone who does not fallow the law. 534,000 people are working in The Valasistian Law Enforcement Unit. ______________Ecnomics___________________________________________ Valasistias 2 largests bisnuesses are wool and Lumber. Wool is important too Valasistia and has been in its culture for hudrends of years only recently has wool been used for more public reasons. Wool has been used for dresses and Hanka's (basicly ancient mens clothing). '' Recently wool has been used in many outfits and ''Zooka's (Valasistian wool hats). Lumber is a new big bisnuess with companys rivaling eachother every year. Valasistia is compressed into two Economic districts, The Alliance District and the New Halifax Disrict. These The NH district specializes in wool production with the Alliance District specializing in lumber production. Both are equaly important in Valasistias economy. Steel production may be the new largest bisnuess soon acording too economic records. Being a landlocked country Valasistia does not have large fishing bisnuess but the ancient people of Valasistia praised what they called the "Kangtooon" or Water Spirit so water is important too the Valasistian culture' ''' ''_______________Relations__________________________________________ Valasistia has good relations with Canada and the Belken Islands. Belken New Vietnam and VVBR are a trading partner of Valasistia. NOTE: MORE THINGS TOO BE ADDED Category:EOEP page